1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a printing device having a reserved print function of executing a print job at a preliminary designated time.
2. Related Art
Print systems having a function of executing a print operation for print job data at a preliminary designated time have been proposed. An example of such a print system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2001-236184 (hereafter, referred to as JP 2001-236184A). The print system includes an information terminal and a printing device connected to each other via a network. In the print system, the information terminal transmits a print job to the printing device and the information terminal is allowed to set a print designation time at which the print job is to be subjected to the print operation by the printing device. Such a print function of executing a print job at a preliminary designated time is frequently called a reserved print function.
The printing device having the reserved print function is provided with a print data buffer for temporarily storing print job data transmitted from the information terminal. The printing device keeps the print job data in the print data buffer until the print designation time designated in the print job data is reached. When the print designation time is reached, the printing device executes a print operation for the print job data. After the print operation is finished, the printing device deletes the print job data from the print data buffer.